


Drawn too you

by Ackles01



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Art Major Clarke, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Lexa, M/M, Minor Character Death(s), Smut, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackles01/pseuds/Ackles01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey so I wrote the second chapter for this earlier this summer but i accidentally deleted all of it (because im an idiot) so here goes my second shot hopefully i wont fuck up this time (:</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Clarke jumps out of bed excitedly when her alarm starts going off at exactly 6:30 am. Usually she would never be this excited about having to wake up at 6 am on a monday but today is her first day of art school. Shes been waiting her whole life to finally get the opportunity to go to the school of her dreams. After Clarke has a shower she steps into her bedroom, which also happens to be her living room and kitchen considering her studio apartment it about the same size as a shoe box. The view though is breathtaking. Clarke stands infront of the big windows beside her bed which are letting in a tiny bit of light from the sun rising across new york city where Clarke swears can see what seems like almost everything in new york. She stands there in awe for a few minutes, hair still dripping and towel wrapped tightly around her before she snaps back into reality and closes the curtains so she can change. Clarke picks out dress pants and a white blouse to wear. She spends the rest of her time curling her hair and doing her make up before running off to her first day of class much like an excited toddler on their first day of preschool.

 

* * *

 

 As soon as Clarke walks through the big front doors she in in awe. Speechless. She has waited her whole life (well most of it) waiting for this exact moment. She walks down the big corridors looking everywhere trying to soak in everything. She spends so much time admiring the paintings all around her that she ends up getting lost. Given that her class started in 5 minutes Clarke started to freak out a bit. She tried to look at one of those big sign maps, like the kind they have in shopping malls, hoping that it would help her figure out where to go. Unfortunately much like the ones in the mall, that sign was no help either. Clarke stops two young men, one Asian and the other white, the white one is a little goofy looking has messy dark brown hair and the Asian boy walks with so much confidence and has one of the most welcoming smiles shes ever seen. "Hey I'm Clarke, its my first day and ive gotten myself lost." The confident one answers her "I'm Monty, this is Jasper. What room are  you looking for?" Clarke tells them her room and the class she is looking for just in case the room number she said was wrong. Monty gives her the directions, Clarke writes them down on her hand so she wont forget, thanks them and then runs off to class.

 

* * *

 

 

 Fire is swarming all around, Lexa was gasping for air despite having all her equipment on. "Looks all clear in here guys im heading out so we can put this son of a bitch out." Lexa says into her radio before rushing out. When she exits the burning building and finishes helping everyone control the fire, her boss comes up to her, "You did great work here today Lexa, you may be pretty new but you sure are learning fast." Lexa nods and gives a light smile "Thank you Titus that means alot coming from you." Titus gives her a simple nod back "Now go back to the station and clean yourself off." "Yes sir." she reply's and then hops on the back of the fire truck.

 

* * *

 

Lexa stands in the shower washing herself making sure to get all ash out of her thick brown hair. She scrubs her arms and legs and then washes herself off. She looks at her hands and sees there is still stuff on it, she tries multiple times to rub it off thinking it was just stubborn ashes, but then she takes a closer look. It looks like directions of some sort. Lexa stands there puzzled for a few moments trying to remember if that was there this morning or when she could have possibly even written that. Where did those directions even go to? The writing looked like chicken scratch it made no sense that it could be her own. She shrugged it off and dismissed it as something she mustve written while she was half asleep last night. Lexa gets out of the shower and goes on about her day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I wrote the second chapter for this earlier this summer but i accidentally deleted all of it (because im an idiot) so here goes my second shot hopefully i wont fuck up this time (:

Clarkes class comes to an end, it was a little boring just having to sit in a chair and listen to the teachers lecture for an hour and a half, but hopefully theyll start doing projects very soon. If they dont start something soon Clarke might have the risk of getting ink poisoning. She looks down at her hand as shes walking out of the lecture hall and smiles seeing it covered in silly little doodles, her favorite being the mustache she drew along the side of her finger. Clarke is walking down the hall admiring her art work when she looks up and sees the two boys from earlier, she perks up and walks over to them with a bug smile on her face. "Hey!" Clarke says as the boys turn to face her. "Hey, did you end u p finding your class alright?" the Asian boy, whos name she remembers is Monty, says to her. Clarke nods "Yes thank you guys so much i wouldve been completely lost without you two." She cannot remember the goofy looking boy with floppy hairs name for the life of her but she shoots him a quick smile. "Oh it was no problem at all." the floppy hair boy answers. "Do both of you go here?" Clarke asks assuming atleast one of them did. Monty shakes his head "I do,  Jasper here has a job as a video game designer." he says nudging the other boy a little and smiling. Clarke thought Jasper looked a little young to already have a job in that field but didnt say anything, it was cool he was doing something like that at a young age. Clarke nods "So I'll probably see alot of you two around here then im assuming?" Both boys nod in agreement and laugh a bit "sure will." Clarke smiles back and sighs "Well I should probably head back to my apartment, it was great talking to you guys, thanks again!" she says waving goodbye to them and walking off.

 

Clarke sits down on the small couch in her apartment and sighs, she hadnt lived here long and dont get her wrong she loves having her own space but she felt a little lonely living in this apartment alone, she can usually just talk to her plants but its a pretty one way conservation. Clarke turns on her radio sitting on the counter, its on the alternative station, shes not to sure what the song playing is but it sounds nice. Clarke decides she should probably do some studying, studying for art seemed a little redundant but she knew she had to do it anyways. She sat on the floor and pulled her coffee table towards her setting her textbook and notebook down on it. about ten minutes into studying clarkes phone goes off and she gives a sigh of relief "Oh thank god." she whispered to herself really not wanting to continue studying. She looks down at her phone and its a text from Raven

 

Reyes 1:13 pm

'I'm coming over'

 

Clarke 1:13 pm

'Why?'

 

Reyes 1:15 pm

'I'm bored and im guessing you are to'

 

Clarke 1:16 pm

'True okay fine' Clarke sets down her phone grateful that raven was going to come over. Raven moved to new york about a week after clarke did, shes going to some engineering school down here, she really couldve done that anywhere but shes always wanted to live in new york so it just made sense she attend the best one here. 

 

After about twenty more minutes of clarke attempting to study the buzzer for her apartment goes off and she answers it "Helllloooo who is iiittt" Clarke answers in a sing song voice and can almost hear Raven rolling her eyes. "Its me clarke, let me up." "Hmm, I dont know a 'me' sorry." Clarke says letting go of the intercom button which raven starts to buzz repeatedly. Clarke smiles a bit and decides to hit the button to let her up. After a few moments theres a knock on clarkes door "who is iiittt" Clarke says mocking her other tone. "Griffin I swear to god you better open this door right now." Clarke smiles to herself and opens the door "Oh Raven that was you?!" Clarke says teasingly "Oh shut up." Raven says rolling her eyes "Nice apartment youve got here." Raven says looking around. "Thank you, its a little small but it works for just me." Clarke says in response. "So it is just you? No boyfriend yet?" Clarke laughs and shakes her head "Raven it was my first day, the only people ive talked to are two boys who Im pretty sure are a couple themselves." "Kinky" Raven says teasingly "Oh stop you know thats not what I meant." Raven smirks and sits on the edge of Clarkes bed "We should go out tonight" "Um no" "What why not?" raven asks pouting "Because today was my first day of class so I have to study and shit Raven" Raven rolls her eyes "Youre no fun. Please just come out with me tonight, I have no one else to go with Clarke." Raven gives Clarke big puppy dog eyes and Clarke quickly gives in "Fine but youre buying me drinks" Raven sighs "Deal."

 

* * *

 

  Lexa is running on a treadmill at her house listening to classical music when she looks down at her hand and sees a bunch of, what looks like smudged doodles. She stops the treadmill and looks at her hand inspecting it closely "What the fuck." she whispers to herself not remembering drawing anything on herself. She looks at it for a moment and thinks if it could be a rash or maybe an allergic reaction, or even possibly she didnt notice she burnt her hand and it just turned out really weird. Lexa pulls out her phone and calls her friend Anya. After about the third ring someone picks up "Hello?" the unfamiliar girls voice says through the phone "Um...Hi? Who is this? Is Anya there?" Lexa asks wondering if she called the wrong number "Oh yeah she is." the voice calls for Anya and suddenly theres a new voice on the phone "Hello?" this time its Anya "Really Anya?" Lexa scoffs "It's only 2 pm" Anya sighs heavily through the phone "Its the one from last night, she still wont leave." Lexa laughs a little "Thats what you get for sleeping with desperate girls."Anya rolls her eyes "What do you want." "Okay so I think I have a rash-" Anya cuts lexa off "Woah to much info there buddy." Lexa sighs "Not that kind of rash you idiot, Im not sure what it is, it looks like someone drew all over my hand and it faded" "hmm, well Im no doctor but if youre not working tonight you should stop by the bar and I'll take a look at it, if youre dying maybe I'll buy you a drink." Lexa rolls her eyes "Don't even joke like that Anya im freaking out." Anya laughs through the phone "Bad ass Firefighting Lexa Woods, scared by a mere rash." "Whatever, I'll see you tonight." Lexa says hanging up the phone and sitting down on her work out bench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more so focused on Lexa I promise, since this chapter didnt have too much of her in it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this first chapter is really short they will get longer I promise this chapter is to pretty much just introduce whats going on/who they are and sort of what the story will be about. Thank you guys so much.


End file.
